Only Girl in the World
by Nadie96
Summary: Team night, music and Densi.
1. Chapter 1

Hetty had invited us once again to visit one of the newest clubs in LA. Everyone was already there; Sam and Callen were already in the club with Hetty, and Eric and Nell were outside of the club and asking me when we would show up.

Being her partner, I'd said I would pick her up, you know, saving gas and so on… and now here I am, standing in her messy living room waiting for the not-so-much-sleeping beauty to be ready. "Fern, when are you going to be ready? Everyone is waiting for us."

"Almost ready, Tim. I can't wait to see if the club has some handsome men to offer." she said from the bathroom.

Trying not to let my jealousy—and _hurt?—_show, I answered her. "Well, you got that handsome man right here with you and it's supposed to be a team night out."

I heard Kensi laughing. "Right, Shaggy, and since when can we not dance with other people? Sometime during the night everyone will go home," she said, walking out of her room. Wow. She looks stunning. She has her hair down and you can see the light waves. The look I love most.

But it gets better. She's wearing a simple golden dress, which suits her curves very well. She's beautiful. I recognized when she came closer that she's wearing the chain I gave her for her birthday this year. I'd never seen her wearing it before.

"Deeks? Why are you staring at me?" she asked, curious.

_Should I tell her I know that she's wearing my birthday present? _"Ehm.. it's just, well, you look, you look beautiful, Kens," I said, looking down.

She stopped in her tracks. I looked to her to see her reaction. She was blushing and the tension was about to explode. "Wanna go without shoes, Fern?" I asked and she looked down before laughing.

"Didn't you write in one of your magazines that it's the new trend to not wear shoes, Shaggy?" She said, belying her words as she slipped into her black heels.

"Ready, Shaggy?

"You just rhymed, Kens. That's adorable." I smiled at her.

She laughed and returned my smile. "Thank you, Deeks."

I knew what she meant. "Always. Now, my lady, are you ready to hit the floor?" I asked and offered my arm to her.

She took it. "Sure thing, Mister," she said, laughing.

* * *

I parked my car near the club so we only had to walk for a minute.

I jumped out of the car and wanted to open her car door again but she kind of slammed it into my face. "Ouch. Good way to knock a guy out, Kens."

"Oh my, are you okay, Deeks? I'm sorry. I didn't know that you wanted to do that again, and you know I can take care of it alone. Why did you do that anyway?" she said while bringing my head up to meet her eyes and stroking my cheek. "Does anything hurt?"

I leaned into her touch. "Nothing hurts, I'm okay. Guess I wanted to be a gentleman." I said smiling at her shyly.

She gave me that cute look I adored. "Deeks, you don't have to do that. I know you're a good man."

"But I wanted to and I still want to do it."

She thought for a moment. "Okay, what about I get back in the car and close the door and you open it, like you wanted to."

"Now you're just giving me that out of pity. Nope, let's go. I'll do it the next time we're going out," I said, and took her arm while closing the door.

"Next time," she murmured. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I put one arm around her shoulders and wanted to touch her hair but I pulled back when she threatened me. "If you touch it, you're gonna be in pain, Shaggy.

"Way to ruin the moment, Kens," I laughed, but still kept my arm around her when we entered the club.

* * *

"Next round is on me," Callen said, and got up to get the beers.

Sam and Callen were sitting at one end of the table, next to Hetty. I was sitting on the other end with Kensi next to me. Nell and Eric were between us and Sam. The night was fun, we were laughing and chatting about everything. Sam told us about his kids and their school musical and things Callen always had to do for them.

We all had our own little conversations and right now I was talking to Kensi about Monty. "Admit it Kens, that mutt is awesome and you love him," I said to her. "I have to admit, I find your companion is a sweetie, but he's not awesome. I mean, he gets into the water and then jumps out when the water hits him!"

"Kensi, Kensi, Kensi. That dog knows when it's good to go into the water, just like his daddy. His mommy can't see that." I smirked.

"Deeks, I'm not his mommy and you know that." she said but tried to hide her smile by looking away.

"Kens?" I said, and waited until she looked me in the eyes. "Maybe you don't want to see it, but you're the only woman he sees regularly and you do the same things I do. You even give him treats you think I don't know about and you brought him a new pillow for his bed. You are his mommy." I was being brave now and laid my hand on her waist where no one could see it and pulled her a little bit closer. She panicked at my gesture at first, but relaxed as she noticed that no one saw it, so she leaned even closer. We smiled at each other for a few moments.

Pushing my luck, I said something I knew I would regret. "You know, I think it hurts. I didn't recognize it earlier but now, ouch, it's hurting," I said, making a serious face.

She looked guilty now and asked softly, "Where does it hurt, Deeks?" I didn't answer her but showed with my finger where it supposedly hurt. I pointed with my finger to the corner of my mouth. She shrugged with her shoulder, laughed, and then pinched me in my hips. I jumped and that caught the team's attention.

"What's with you, Deeks?" Nell asked.

"Uhh, you know, I got a cramp suddenly and that, ehh, was my reaction. No need to worry, guys," I said, panicked and hiding my arm as well as possible.

Kensi laughed loudly and teased me. "You looked like a girl there, _Kiki_."

* * *

The club was crowded by now and the music was getting better and better. We had a few rounds behind us, but none of us were drunk. Hetty disappeared a few minutes ago because she said she had a "meeting."

Everyone except Kensi had bought a round, so Kensi had to go now and we had to let go of each other. I didn't move my hand, it would have caught unwanted attention neither of us wanted. When she came back, Kensi sat herself even closer to me but still remained friendzone-ish, so the guys wouldn't suspect anything.

"Deeks, I think I found your perfect girl for the night," Callen said.

_Damn. Should I act on it?_ Keeping my arm around Kensi, I answered. "Huh? Where is she?"

_Wrong move. I knew I should have said something else. _I noticed Kensi pulling away after what I said, but I tightened my arm around her. She pinched me and I let go of her as I jumped. "Don't," I told her in a low voice, but she acted like she didn't hear it. "We need new ones. I'm buying." Kensi said and went.

"8 o'clock, the blonde one with the black mini." I looked to her but already knew I don't want to have anything to do with her. _Because I already found the girl I wanted to spend the night with._

"Thanks for that, but no. I mean, look at her. Extensions and too much makeup on her face. Although I have to say, she has legs to die for," I said, and cursed myself at the same time because Kensi heard only the last thing and slammed the bottles on the table. "Maybe you should talk to her then," she said. "I'll go dancing. Anyone wanna join me on the dance floor?"

"I'm in," Nell answered. "Eric, too." I stood up to let them out and looked to Kensi but she'd already turned her back to me.

"I'm coming after the beer." I gestured to the bottle and sat down again.

"What did you do to your partner, Deeks?" Sam asked and smirked. "Ate her donut or what?" Callen laughed.

"No, maybe she just didn't want to hear you talking about that football game anymore."

* * *

**I know it's a bit ooc, but my beta said "It's bound to happen a little. It's pretty natural to have them act a little more cozy.", so I'm posting it. What do you think? You like it or not? I would like to hear your opinion :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I watched her dancing for a while, while keeping casual conversation with Sam and Callen.

"I think he found his girl, G," Sam said, and gestured to me. "Who is it, Deeks?"

"Not gonna tell you, you'll just scare her off." _Right. As if. _Both laughed.

"I think you'll manage that alone, Loverboy."

"I know. Guys, I'm gonna go dancing, too. You coming?"

They looked at each other and Callen answered, "Nah, somebody needs to watch the table."

I laughed. "Yeah, must be that."

I slowly danced my way over to Kensi but didn't do anything for a while. I saw guys approaching her but she rejected them. _That's a good sign, but she could still do the same for me._

The DJ started a much slower song now, like it was my cue to try my luck. My hands slowly went to her waist. She started to pull away but, showing my strength, I pulled her back into my chest and whispered in her ear. "Hi, Fern."

"Go away, Deeks," she said, angry.

"That's not gonna happen anytime soon, Kens." I still had my head against her neck. "I let go before, I'm not doing it again," I said, to convince her that she's the one I want to be with tonight.

"Still," she said, but belied her words by leaning herself against my chest.

* * *

**Callen POV**

"Look," I said to Sam as I nudged him, "seems like Deeks found his girl. Who would have thought it would be Kensi?" I asked, smirking.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, right, G. Give me the money."

"They're just dancing, Sam. Nothing's happened yet."

"You think being partnered with you that long has made me lose my skill to observe, huh?" Sam said, laughing. "They didn't hide their actions very well. Even Eric would have noticed their actions under the table."

"Damn, here I thought you were too distracted," I said, laughing and handing him the money.

"By who?" Sam asked, checking his phone.

"Me." He laughed, but was already answering his phone. He gestured to me he wanted to get out of the booth to talk to Michelle, so after he went outside I did the only thing I could pass time with - watching Deeks and Kensi.

Sipping on my drink, I watched them dancing. He was hugging her from behind and she was grabbing his hands possessively to tell every other female being in the club that he's hers and they shouldn't try anything. He must have told a very good joke, because Kensi was laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Deeks POV**

"After that, I took Eric's phone and computer and hid them and he was like a lost puppy," I said, recounting a story about a day with Eric in the park watching his friend's kid. "He was looking lost and sad and oh, somehow Keith managed it that Eric sat down in a dog pile and he didn't even notice until his jeans were wet, dirty and no longer odorless." Kensi laughed hard after that and couldn't do anything about it.

"God, that kid is badass," she said with amusement in her voice.

"Just like my girl," I laughed, but yelped shortly after because she punched me in the ribs.

"Your girl?" she asked, turning around and smirking.

"My girl," I said, smirking back and pulling her closer again. "You even wear something that I used to wear and own, so that title is about right." She blushed after I busted her little secret. "You're distracting, but I can still notice things." I grinned and kissed her cheek. "You're cute when you're speechless."

"The guy I see behind you is cute," she teased. "I think I'll take my chance and dance with him." She pulled out of my arms and began walking in the guy's direction, but I caught her arm and she turned around, looking at me. "Kens," I whispered, "don't."

Kensi laughed. "Why not? I'm yours, aren't I?" she teased. "So where's the harm in it?"

"Well," I chuckled, "I wanna dance with you right now and I don't plan on joining the two musketeers anytime soon."

She laughed and patted my cheek. "Poor baby." Kensi said and walked away from me.

"That calls payback, Fern," I screamed after her.

* * *

**Callen's**** POV**

"Well, looks like she found someone who could dance better," I said when Deeks came back with 3 beer bottles and sat down on his side of the table again.

He looked annoyed by my sentence. "Hahahah, thanks for the reminder. Well, at least I have beer and you two beautiful chatterboxes with me to make a party out of it."

"Yeah, now that's a great joke, Deeks," Sam said, "what do you want us to do? Talk about some dog memories we have?"

"Now that you mention Monty, he did a pretty funny thing last week at the beach," I saw him smiling as he took a sip of his beer, "I was surfing like every other day after going to my lovely work and I was talking to some buddies about the newest surf magazine,and suddenly I see him running along the beach stealing bikini tops from a number of women. He's like my little wingman." By now he was laughing and I guessed that the story was pretty hilarious to witness.

"I went back to every woman to apologize and without trying, just showing my gorgeous locks and body, I scored like 3 numbers."

Ok, pretty good. Even Sam began to laugh. "Well, you're wrong about your looks, but Monty is really a smart dog."

"Ha, You complimented Monty. I need to tell him that," Deeks said, joking.

"Now, I need another beer," Sam said and stood up and left me and Deeks alone.

"So.. what was that earlier?"

"What was what earlier?" he asked, confused.

"Well, you two dancing together, holding hands, laughing together?"

"Oh, that, I told her how I tried to drug you two," he joked. "No, we were just... having fun together."

"That's good for you."

"Yeah, maybe," he said and looked around the club again, searching for Kensi again.

* * *

_Really? I talk to Sam and Callen for a minute and a guy hits on her? Well, who can blame the guys who try, she's a hot woman._

"I think she doesn't want this guy to dance with her, so I'm gonna go rescue her," I said and began to get up.

Callen looked at her and smirked. She was enjoying herself and really didn't look a bit annoyed. "Sure you looked at the right woman?" he says, laughing, "but yes, Deeks, rescue the damsel in distress," he says, chuckling.

I walked over to where Kensi and the guy, who looked like a firefighter, were dancing. She saw me and grinned sheepishly. I approached her and took her hand, bringing her to me.

"Hey princess, whatcha doing there?" It was getting late and more people had arrived and it was crowded by now, so people were standing very close together. _Just like me and Kensi._

"Your boy is at home and waits for you to come home and give him food and you still dance your ass off? Duh!" I said, grinning at her, then looking at the man, who looked pretty confused. "You have a kid?" he asked, shocked.

Before she could answer, I did. "Yep, she does and I am the daddy of the little guy. We're out with colleagues, so her mum is babysitting him. This little rule-breaker said one more dance and now we're at the fourth song or so," I said, smiling proudly at tellingsuch a good lie and laughing as I saw her shooting me glares.

"That's crazy. I'm out," the guy said and turned around, already in search of another dance partner.

"You're an idiot," she said, laughing before she hit me. "Did you see the look on the guys' face? Hilarious," she said, laughing more and leaning against me for support.

"I know," I said, watching her. "It's so much fun to tell people about Monty as our kid," I said, chuckling with her.

"Another beer?" Kensi asked after she smiled at me.

"Why not."

* * *

"I think I should head home. Monty didn't see me much, so I'm gonna spend some time with my buddy tonight," I said with a yawn and stood up. "You ready, Kens? You said you wanted to see Monty, so why not spend some quality time with your handsome partner as well?" Everybody began to laugh.

"Yeah, in your dreams," Kensi said but put her jacket on. "Night, guys."

"Night," Sam said, while talking to Michelle again.

"Have fun, lovebirds," Callen said, chuckling.

I turned to him and grinned. "You bet."

Kensi grabbed my arm and dragged me away from them. "Eager to see Monty, huh?" I said, opening the door for her before I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

She turned around and grinned too. "You bet."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. There's still one to go :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, guys! This past week was really, really hard and I really had to get out of my comfort zone. Katha did a good job and her AN was pretty darn great! (And I love you too :p) Ok, that's the next chapter of OGITW ;) We finally got out of the club and this chap is pretty fluffy, I think. I hope you enjoy reading it! **

* * *

"Monty, guess who's here?" I yell while opening the door.

I put her jacket and my hoodie away and already can see Monty running to us, jumping up and down and showing his excitement.

Kensi had already knelt down and begins to pet him, getting wet kisses in return.

"Urgh, Monty, don't give her kisses," I say, while getting a beer for both of us.

"Nah, it's okay, Deeks. You missed me, huh? I missed you, too," she says, petting him one last time before letting herself fall into the couch, but not before turning on the TV. She puts her feet onto the table in front of the couch, grabs the beer out of my grip and gets comfortable, like she owns the place or at least belongs to the furniture or the owner. Kinda domestic.

_Well, __unofficiall__y she does, _I think.

I realize I've been smiling, maybe the brightest I have in a while, without realizing it. And I must be smiling like like an idiot, cause although some crappy reality show she likes to watch airs at the moment, she's turned to me and is watching.

"Why are you smiling?" she asks, curious.

I let out a chuckle. "Am I not allowed to smile in my own apartment, Kens?" I say, still smirking.

"That wasn't a smile, that was a very crappy, big happy smile and you could have scared kids away with it," she says, chuckling, "Imagine yourself on Halloween, standing in a dark-ish corner, waiting for kids to come by. Hilarious!" she says, laughing happily.

I laugh at that, too. "Well, they wouldn't even get to me, 'cause the laugh you sometimes pull is the most terrifying thing I know. You, dressed as a sexy witch and that laugh, that would be brilliant."

We lock eyes a second later and begin a staring contest, which lasts 30 seconds until either of us starts laughing.

"We'd make a pretty good pair, huh?" she says, chuckling.

"I think we're already are a pretty awesome team," I say, smiling at her, putting the hair that fell into her face behind her ear, letting my hand lingering on her cheek longer than needed.

"Hi," she says sweetly.

"Hi," I reply, smiling like an idiot and caressing her cheek tenderly. She's moved closer to me through our conversation and our thighs are already touching. Deciding he was being left out, Monty comes running to us and jumps in my lap, causing me to break the contact with Kensi and fall back into the cushions with Monty on my chest.

"Funny dog, huh?" I say, laughing."What's up? You wanna have a snuggle session with daddy?" I say, while getting back up. Monty automatically gets comfortable on both of our laps, his paws and head on Kensi's and the rest on mine.

"Best of both worlds, huh?"

The chuckles of Kensi stop me from talking more with him. "I bet he has enough of your babbling and has decided to stay with me," she says, sticking her tongue out and scratching Monty behind his ears.

"Nah, I think he not only missed daddy, but also mommy pretty much after a night clubbing," I say laughing, reminding us both of the funny but awkward chat with the guy in the club.

* * *

"I'm starving, Deeks," she says, eyes still on the TV, but the smirk is directed at me.

I get my phone and have already dialed the number of the pizza service, where we always order our food. "How did I know that sentence would come sooner or later," I say, laughing.

The pizza arrives thirty minutes later and I put them on plates, before getting another beer bottle for the both of us. She eagerly takes her plate from me and begins to eat. "Slow down, tiger," I say, teasing her, "there's more than enough for that monster of yours."

She replies between bites. "No.. monster.. idiot."

She finishes her pizza in less than five minutes and searches through the channels to find something to watch, but changes back to the old one, watching reality shows again.

"Can we please watch something else? I ask, annoyed but also amused about the ridiculous things that the people are doing, "I'm getting a headache from all the intellectual talk on this show," I say sarcastically.

"Deeks, it's 11:25. Which movie just started, please tell me?"

"Well, there's this thing called DVR and I happen to have a few movies on it, too." We look for a few minutes and settle with a romantic comedy.

I disturb the silence after a while. "Pretty good, huh?" I say. "Yes, now shh," she shushes me. She's changed her position and to anyone else it wouldn't seem like she's got closer, but she's leaning slightly into me, Monty on our laps all the time.

After a while I watch Kensi being all domestic in my home, rubbing Monty's fur slightly the whole time. After the whole night we just had and the fact that she's wearing my chain, I do something I normally wouldn't, although I had the chance to before because that wasn't the first time we were that close.

I get more comfortable and lift the hand that was on Monty around her and place my arm around her shoulders, slightly pulling her closer. I was sure I'd get at least a little punch, but all she does is snuggle in closer. She wraps her left arm around my waist andholds a bit of my shirt on the other side, the whole time keeping an eye on the sleeping Monty, cautious not to wake him up.

* * *

We both agree that the movie was pretty good and watch another one. Halfway through I look at Kensi and see she's fallen asleep on my shoulder.

_She looks peaceful and really beautiful, like she could never hurt __any__one._

Monty wakes up and looks at me before jumping from the couch and to the front door, grabbing his leash. I guess it's gonna be a night walk. I quickly stand up and begin to wake Kensi.

"Hey, princess," I say, quietly, "wake up, beautiful. The couch isn't comfortable and I don't think you wanna sleep in that dress."

She squirms and opens her eyes. "Time?" she just says.

"Ehm.. it's about 2:15," I reply and can't even finish the sentence before getting shoved away by Kensi, who gets up quickly.

"I need to go home. We're on call tomorrow and I-," she rambles, trailing off.

"Kensi, you know you can stay here. We both have our phones here and I still have some clothes of yours here from the last movie night."

"Are you sure? I'll take the couch, it's not as bad as you think," she says, smiling a little shyly.

"Don't be stupid. You know where you belong," I answer honestly, "especially after tonight," I say, smiling back at her and slowly getting closer again, caressing her sides when my hands come to rest on her waist.

She closes her eyes and enjoys the sweet touches, the whole time having a knowing smile on her face. "You're coming with me?" she whispers.

As if on cue, Monty barks at me and is getting restless. Kensi looks in his direction and sees why I haven't already taken her to my bedroom. She chuckles before answering herself. "Go, take him out and come back before the night ends," she says, slowly walking away before adding, "and if I wake up with a wet tongue licking my ears, I'm gonna kill you!" The last thing I hear before the door to my bedroom shuts is her laughing happily.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter and remember - Reviews, alerts and favorites are making me pretty happy :) Tell me what you think and what you want to read in the next chapter :) **

**It would be so cool to get to 50 favorites and more than 30 reviews! I think I will write faster then ;).**

**Anyway, good morning, night or evening buddies! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Are you happy that I post another chapter? I think I'll leave it like this. I would really really love to hear what you think, so leave reviews :) _

_She chuckles before answering herself. "Go, take him out and come back before the night ends," she says, slowly walking away before adding, "and if I wake up with a wet tongue licking my ears, I'm gonna kill you!" The last thing I hear before the door to my bedroom shuts is her laughing happily._

* * *

I used the shortest way and walked faster than ever to get back as soon as possible. Monty wasn't the friendliest dog tonight and needed longer than the other walks.

Now I lean against the door frame of my bedroom and watch Kensi sleep peacefully. She sleeps like she always has - like a starfish. She's taking advantage of my whole bed and I can't risk my life waking her up now. She is wearing one of my sweatshirts, the one from LAPD with my name written on the back. _She really looks good in it._

He hair is all over the place and I can't really see her face. I walk into the room and get my sleep pants and go into the bathroom to make myself ready for the night. I brush my teeth and change my clothes before putting them in the bin for the washer.

I can hear her moving around before hearing her voice. "Come to bed, Shaggy."

"Are you still awake, Princess?" I ask, standing in the door frame again.

She rolls her eyes before answering, "No, I'm sleeping, can't you tell?"

"You looked pretty cute when I arrived, Kiki," I state when I come out of the bathroom, "snoring like a man," I add and chuckle.

She pouts and hits me when I get close enough. "I don't snore."

"Nah, you really don't. You just look really adorable; very comfortable, like you own the place," I answer and smile.

She looks down for a few moments to cover her blush. "Maybe I feel pretty comfortable here," she whispers.

"You gonna make room for me?" I ask, chuckling, "I really like my bed, too."

She moves to the right side and smirks up at me. "Here you go," she says, laughing.

"Really Kens, the left side? You know I can't sleep that well on this side!"

She laughs again and lies on her back. "Maybe I'll be good and share the right side with you," she says, smiling.

* * *

I climb on the bed and sit down on the left side, facing her. "Monty has to sleep in the living room tonight, I want you all for myself," I tell her, my head resting on one of my hands-closer to her already. I see her eyes widening a bit at my honesty, but she soon smiles sweetly up at me and lays her hand on my cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

"And what do you wanna do now?" she whispers, looking into my eyes.

I keep quiet for a few minutes before answering. "I really wanna kiss you right now. And after that I wanna do it again and then I wanna talk to you."

She chuckles at me. "Then what are you waiting for, Marty?" she asks and smiles at me, pulling me down slightly.

"Prepare yourself to be amazed," I answer, grinning before closing the gap and kissing her.

We break the kiss after a few minutes. "Wow," she only says, before giving me another kiss.

"Eager much, are we?" I say, smirking.

She just grins and lays back down, facing the ceiling. "That just happened," she says, smiling again.

"Guess so," I say, grinning just like her. "Best night ever," I say and kiss her again.

"Marty..," she moans when I begin to kiss her neck, "you said you wanted to talk."

I pull back and kiss her nose. "I got carried away, sorry, " I say and add, "I didn't plan on it."

"You can't tell me you don't do one night stands!" she says, chuckling at me.

"Not with a woman I want to spend my life with," I say in a low voice. "and for the record," I say, grinning, "I've kinda had a dry spell for some months now."

"You ruined it with the last sentence, Deeks," she answers and I can see her blush, "And you let me deny you that easy?"

"Think about the first sentence again, Kens," I tell her and watch her remembering it and see her smile after a few moments, "It's not hard to do it. I think about the outcome and it's worth it. Because you're the only girl in the world for me," I say, smiling.

"Deeks, stop it," she says.

"Why should I?" I say, confused.

"You want me to be red like a tomato?" she says, laughing.

"It sure looks good on you," I reply, "because you look like that because of me." I flash her a grin.

* * *

"Kens, you gonna share the right side?" I ask her after a few minutes of talking about everything and nothing.

She moves a bit so she's facing me again. "I don't know, were you a good boy tonight?" she says, laughing.

"Is this Christmas or what?" I answer, chuckling. "Good boy, bad boy. I guess I was pretty kind tonight," I say, smiling. "You're lying in my bed, getting the right side of the bed, you used my body to snuggle and to keep yourself warm and you know I really wanna have you close to me."

She smiles at me and moves up to kiss my cheek and my nose and than my lips before standing up. "Lay down," she says, smiling.

"Wha-?" I begin to ask while moving, but get my answer when she lays her head on my chest, along with her hand. "It's better this way," she murmurs, before kissing my chest.

"I'm tired, Deeks," she whispers to me.

"Than let's go to sleep," I reply and kiss her head.

"Night, Marty," she says, kissing me again.

"Good night, Kensi," I whisper, before falling asleep quickly. _And my dream tonight is about Kensi, myself, and a little girl with curly brown hair._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry guys! This chapter was supossed to be in this story, not the other one. It won't I guess, althrough I say so in the end, but K0nflicti0n got me thinking __(Thanks to you! :)). No more talking now. Enjoy! _

* * *

How I wish I could hold his hand right now. Or kiss him. Or just wrap my arms around his waist to make sure he's okay.

But I can't.

Because I told him we need to keep it professional at work.

I really wish I hadn't said that.

Eric and Nell are briefing us right now and our current case involves a kid.

I wouldn't feel guilty about my request if he'd never told me about the dream he had last night.

We promised each other to be honest and that was the first thing he told me about, along with a few other things.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Deeks POV_

I woke up before she did and went to the kitchen to get coffee and donuts for breakfast.

When I come back I can see that Kensi's slowly waking up, because she's stirring and searching my side of the bed in hopes of finding me.

Before she gets a reason to panic I slowly make myself known.

"Good morning princess." She looks around for a few seconds until her eyes find me and a smile breaks out.

"Hi Shaggy."

"You still sleep like a star fish," I say matter-of-factly.

She begins to pout and answers, "I don't. If I remember correctly my head was on your chest."

"Yeah, that's maybe true, but that doesn't mean your other limbs can't move around and make my bed yours," I say, chuckling.

She turns more serious after my answer. "I can go home if you don't like it," she says groggily, standing up.

"Hey, no, no, no," I quickly whisper before setting the coffee down to lay my hands around her waist to get her to stop, "It was a joke Kens," I reply in a low voice before kissing her nose, "I don't care how much space I get, I just wanna see your beautiful face the next morning."

She punches me in the shoulder before chuckling. "Don't be so cheeky first thing in the morning, Deeks. I'm still waking up."

"That's what the coffee is here for," I give her one of the mugs, "getting you awake enough to start the day."

She's already moved back to the warmth of the bed and gotten rid of the unnecessary layers. I get in next to her and lean back onto the headboard after turning on the TV.

We watch the morning news in silence before I remember something. "Hey, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?"

She grins her wonderful smile before looking in my direction. "I guess you can call us that," she says lovingly," that's the first time either of us has said it out loud."

"It's better than just thinking it," she nods in agreement. "Well, coming back to my question. Where is my good morning kiss? Doesn't your boyfriend deserve one after treating you like a princess every day?"

She grins again. "I guess you have to get the kiss yourself. I'm not moving from here. Too comfortable."

"Well," I say wickedly, "that shouldn't be a problem," I whisper while coming closer, stopping just before her lips, "don't you think?"

I wait for her answer, but instead of giving me one, she just takes my face in her hands and brings my lips to hers.

We break apart breathless after a few kisses and I return to my position on the headboard again.

Sipping on my coffee another question pops into my head. "Speaking of girl- and boyfriend, how should we handle it at work?"

She sighs. "That's not a conversation I wanted to have on such a nice morning, but fine," she turns to me so we have each other's full attention.

"I just wanna know what's allowed and what isn't," I smile at her to calm her down.

She thinks for a few seconds before replying. "Although it's gonna be hard, there will be no hand holding, no PDA everywhere, no action that shows we're a couple. Especially in front of suspects. You know, so they can't use any of it against us."

I pout at her, but can understand her point. "Okay, I can live with that, but be aware that the second we're out of the mission you're mine again. Only mine," I whisper before kissing her softly.

"I love you," she says against my lips, smiling.

"Can you promise me we gonna be honest to each other? In the field of work we're doing I hate that I have to lie to everyone, but I won't do it to you if you promise me the same. Our partnership was built out of trust and we're expanding honesty to it by starting a relationship. Do you-"

She stops my babbling with a quick kiss and a short answer. "Yes, I wanna do it your way."

I take a deep breath before deciding that I should just go for it. "Okay, if that's settled I wanna share something with you. You probably know I'm in for the long haul. You know, I wanna marry you someday…" I can see her eyes widening. "Not anytime soon, don't worry."

"Marty, st-"

"Just let me, please. The dream I had last night both frightens me but at the same time excites me. We haven't even been together for a week, but I already dreaming things I can't even imagine," Kensi's smiling now, so I continue, "I mean, I fell asleep and I'm at the beach, wearing a golden band on my left hand and seeing you a few feet away, also wearing a ring and a little girl with curly brown hair. Our daughter." I end my little babble speech.

She is speechless, totally speechless. "Did I just made the great Kensi Marie Blye speechless by confessing something?" I say, chuckling.

"No, you didn't," she says, sticking out her tongue after it. "You just got me dreaming about our future," she adds, truthfully. She puts her coffee on the nightstand on her side and moves to sit on my lap, facing me with her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Really? You want that, too?" I whisper quietly in amazement.

"Yes, Marty, I do," she strokes my cheeks and smiles, "that's what I've dreamed of for years, I guess. You, me, Monty and baby Deeks."

"You guess?" I ask much more cheekly.

"You know me, Tim, I need some time to realize what's happening."

"But at least you get it after some time, Fern and that's pretty damn great," I say before kissing her, "let's see how long you need to realize what I wanna do now."

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

And all this happened only a few hours ago. He looked so sw-

"Kensi?" Callen asks.

I shake my head and look at him. "Yes, Callen?"

"Are you still with us?" he asks and I look around, seeing everyone looking at me including Hetty.

"Yes, of course. Already starting to think of a way to rescue the child, that's all."

He nods, but I can see doubt in his eyes. "Did you come up with something?"

"Not really. Some basic ideas but they're pretty lame and also dangerous. And what we know about them so far shows they aren't amateurs. Let me just think some more," I answer him, showing him I heard them.

Deeks jumps in. "Considering all the information we've got and the camera footage and pictures we've seen, we know they should still be at their location. The house has two doors, easy for us. The problem is that you can see us from 20 meters away and they'llget suspicious when 4 people they don't know come by. It's not like their house is in the nicest neighborhood, but I think I've got a plan."

"Deeks is right, we just have to think about how we'll approach them," I say. "Deeks?"

"The easiest way to get to them is if two of us, I'd say Kensi and I, pose as brother and sister or as a couple who want to visit family or friends and don't know where the house is exactly, because they just moved to the area. You two can cover the back door while we talk to them and keep them occupied, so they won't notice you," Deeks explains.

"Very good, Mr. Deeks," Hetty praises him, "that's how we'll do it. Go change, Mr. Deeks, Ms Blye, you want to look like you're going to a barbecue."

Deeks smirks, because he knows I'm gonna wear a dress and somehow he just really likes me in them.

* * *

_Deeks POV_

It all goes smoothly. We've already arrested and cuffed them. They didn't tell us right away where the kid is, but spilled after some threatening from Callen and Sam. Kensi and I go to get him.

When I enter the room, I'm a little surprised. Not only was the kid of Marine family there, but there was a little girl too.

I get rid of my weapon and give it to Kensi after I check the room, and go to the little ones.

"Hey Lucas, I'm Marty. I'm here to get you both home," I say, smiling encouragingly and holding up my hand so they can take it, which they do after some time and I gather them into my arms and hug them for a short time.

"Your families will be so happy to have you two cuties back," I tell them and look at the girl's t-shirt. "I like that shirt, princess. What are the three girls doing? Are they dancing?" I focus on the kids and keep them distracted while I walk through the house.

Kensi is at my side the whole time and lets Sam and Callen check the scene, while the backups who were with us keep the men in custody.

"You did good in there, Deeks," she whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek.

"Don't do that," I tell her in a stern voice, "you said no to any PDA while we're working. You can't do this while we're alone at work and stop when the others are there. It confuses me and that's not a good thing in our department. Think it through. Everyhing or nothing," I say to her, ultimately, and allow my attention to turn to the kids. "Let's get you two home, huh? You know," I say while I buckle them, "my friend Kensi here always has some sweets hidden in her car because she's like the cookie monster, she can eat 24/7 and won't ever get bigger," I laugh and give them twinkies.

* * *

While waiting for the guys, we talk with Eric, Nell and Hetty about the case. She hasn't done anything since I told her so, but I can see her brain working and weighing up the pros and cons.

After some minutes I see her standing up and walking over to me. I put my phone away and look at her. "Hi," I say, smiling.

"You can't talk to me like that and then just walk off, you hear me? I know what I said, alright? I was there too but this case, when we got briefed I could see it hit you hard. I wanted to make sure you're good. You know how hard it was to not touch you after I saw your look? Maybe I was wrong."

"Ken-", I start, but get interrupted by our team leader and his partner. "Where are the suspects?" Callen asks.

"Interrogation room," I answer automatically.

"What are we doing now?" Sam asks.

Standing up, I go to the fridge to get a water. I lean against the desk next to Kensi and let her drink from my bottle. Both guys give me suspicious looks, but I just enjoy it and smile to myself when I feel Kensi's hand gripping my belt.

"Bringing them behind bars, I guess," I say and make my way to the room.

* * *

**At the mission**

"Looks like Eric just won the jackpot in an online game," Nell says, coming down from OPS, "he's doing weird moves what looks like dancing." Everybody begins to laugh.

"Now Deeks is the only one who hasn't won a jackpot while working, how does it feel?" Callen asks, chuckling.

"Hey, Callen?" I say and stop, so he can look at me, "I scored the jackpot already," I tell him and take Kensi's hand in mine. "It's you who's losing money," I add, chuckling.

We leave the mission hand in hand, showing everything who meets us in the hall that we finally grew some balls and got better than ever.

"Goodbye lovebirds," Sam yells happily, before taking twenty bucks from a ruefully smiling Callen.

_The end_

* * *

_Wow, this is it! I can't believe The things she said just got it's final chapter. I had so much fun writing it. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows. I have vacations soon_, _but I don't know how much time I have. _

_After finishing my other story (Only Girl in the World) I will take a little break to relax and to get new ideas :) But I won't be gone for long. Pinky promise._

_- Nadja :) _


End file.
